To Love a Demon
by Absolutely Arsenic
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up, and Crona is celebrating for the first time!


_This story heavily features OCs, so if you don't like that… then I guess you'll have to find something else to read. As always, you might want to read my first story, The Hell Inside My Head, to learn about my OCs. If you've already read that one and still want to subject yourself to my work, I love you and you're awesome. Reviews appreciated and all that. xoxoArsenic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, because if I did, all the pairings the fandom comes up with would actually occur in the series. And that might end badly._

"Hey, um, Soul…" Crona asked, "d-do you want to come to the movies with me and Kid and Black*Star on Friday? It's that action one you've been talking about, and they told me to ask you…" Actually, they had told him no such thing, but Crona wasn't sure he could last two hours sitting between a rambling Black*Star and a complaining Kid unless he had someone else there.

Soul stretched, putting his arms behind his head. They were walking to homeroom, where Crona was looking forward to seeing Maka. She was just one of those people that brightened his otherwise drab life.

"Sorry, no can do," Soul grumbled. "I've gotta go shopping for Maka's Valentine's Day gift."

"Um… what's… Valentine's Day?"

Soul laughed.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you were raised under a rock. Valentine's Day is supposed to be a day when couples have fun and get romantic with each other, all happy and whatnot. They buy each other gifts and go out on dates. For girls, I guess, it's fun. But for guys, it usually sucks. No matter what you get or do for your girlfriend, chances are she won't be happy. There's no such thing as a perfect Valentine's Day."

"That doesn't sound very nice… so what's the point?"

"Beats me. Some idiot came up with it as an excuse to sell candy, I guess. Either way, you should probably get something for Aless. She seems like the type to get into that romantic stuff, yeah?"

Crona laughed, a little uneasy.

"Yeah, she… likes things like that. Hey, can I come with you on Friday? This sounds more important than a movie."

"Sure. Hey, when you hang out with Maka later today, can you ask her if she likes white chocolate? I already bought some for her, but if it's not the type she likes, I'll just eat it myself."

"How did you know I was hanging out with Maka?"

"Please. You two couldn't be closer if you were tied together for a three-legged race."

After school, Crona did indeed go to Maka's apartment. They ordered pizza (which Ragnarok gobbled down), played Scrabble (which Maka won), and watched TV (which was mostly reality shows about housewives). As they sat on the couch, Crona decided to get Maka's opinion on the topic.

"Hey, Maka… can you explain Valentine's Day to me? Soul gave me a basic idea, but I-I don't really understand. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Maka grinned.

"Valentine's Day is basically the most romantic day of the year," she said. "It's a day full of love and happiness. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate." She laughed. "As for what you're supposed to do, well, you've been with Aless for, like, five or six months, right? So your relationship's serious, you should get her something good. Something that she'll really like. And maybe treat her to dinner or something. I know she likes food. It's funny how she eats so much but she's so skinny. Wish I was like that," she chuckled. "But anyway, just make it something from the heart, and you should be fine."

Crona thought about what his girlfriend liked. _Maka's right, she does like food… and she loves clothes and jewelry. And lately she's been watching a lot of horror movies…_

"But what she wants most is clothes," he whined. "That's what she's been complaining about lately: she wants more clothes. But I don't know what'll look good on her, so that's out…"

"Maybe you could ask her meister?" suggested Maka. "They're best friends. I'm sure Rikita would have a good idea of what Aless wants."

"That's a good idea. I'll do that tomorrow." He looked at the clock. "I should get going. Oh, by the way, do you like white chocolate?"

Maka sighed.

"Tell Soul that he needs a better hiding place. I found the chocolates when I was looking through the kitchen cabinets for an egg beater. Who hides their gifts behind a teapot?"

After leaving Maka's place, Crona went back to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. When he opened the door, Aless picked her head up from where she'd fallen asleep on the desk. She looked around to see what had disturbed her nap, saw Crona, and bounced over, all smiles and sunshine. _She's always so happy to see me, _he thought as they kissed in greeting.

"Miss me?" Crona asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she chuckled. "Oh, yo, I gotta tell you something. I just wanted to tell ya not to make plans for Valentine 's Day, cuz I already got something planned." She grinned, not bothering to hide her fangs.

"O-okay," Crona stuttered. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._


End file.
